Between The Games
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: The Grand Magic Games: Emotions are rising, with their hearts and their pride on edge. Full summary inside. Ch. 8: Lucy is okay. What about Natsu? Implied NaLu.
1. Hold Us Together

**Nothing much to say, except that this was inspired by the newest chapter 272. Raven Tail and the audience are douches!**

**Full Summary: The chapters in this story follow no particular order and are all different situations occurring in between or during the Grand Magic Games.**

**Chapter Summary: He held her hand the entire night. And she smiled. (NaLu)**

**It's short, but enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Hold Us Together<span>_

"_I'm all fired up."_

Natsu's sharp eyes slowly fluttered open. What time was it? He checked the small ticking clock on the wall. 3 am. About five hours until the start of the second day of the Grand Magic Games.

Their team was currently in last place.

But it wasn't Gray's or Lucy's fault. It was those nasty cheaters from Raven Tail.

'_You can think trash about them later,' _he told himself sleepily, _'For now…sleep.'_

So he closed his eyes again.

It wasn't until five minutes later when he heard soft cries and murmurs from the room across from his. He figured only he could hear it because of his enhanced hearing.

'_Lucy…?' _he carefully got out of bed and headed over to her room, being uncharacteristically quiet for once. He saw her curled up in her bed. Both of her hands were in tight fists. He walked beside her to see small tears under her closed eyes. What surprised him was what she was murmuring softly.

"_Natsu…"_

He blinked in bewilderment.

"_Natsu…"_

Was she dreaming about him? For some reason, his face went slightly pink from the thought.

"_Natsu…"_ she uncurled one of her fists so that her hand lay open on the bed.

He took this as an invitation to grab her hand. So he did.

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto her face, as if the dream wasn't there in the first place.

The Dragon Slayer finally understood. She wasn't dreaming about him, she was _calling_ for him. And she was having a nightmare. If it was about the battle with Flare earlier, he didn't know. Either way, Lucy needed him. And he liked holding her hand too. It was soft and comforting.

Natsu sat on the floor and leaned on Lucy's bed and fell asleep, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

><p>"Gray…look at this…"<p>

"What is it, Erza? We're going to be late…"

"Just be quiet and look."

Gray walked into the room to see Natsu and Lucy holding hands in their sleep.

"Mira would love a picture of this…"

"Yup."

Both Gray and Erza couldn't help but smile.


	2. Thank You

**This is what I think happened after Mavis showed up and after the first day of the Games. For some reason, I liked the part where Romeo said, "What is it, First?"**

**I'm weird like that.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Summary: "Relax, Romeo-kun," says Mavis, "You're so stiff." "Well, I don't want to disrespect you…" he says. Romeo wants to tell Master Mavis something. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Thank You<span>_

First master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, sat on the front row of the Game stadium and looked out into the empty arena. There was no one in the stands either, of course. They had all gone to the hotels and lodges to wait for the next day of their entertainment.

The sun was setting. Her guild was probably resting from today's activities. How she was proud of them, she thought. It saddened her to think that her beloved guild was being abused, but it made her proud of the ones who kept moving despite the bitterness of their new reality.

"First?"

She turned to see the young dark-haired boy from her guild. Ah, that's right. He was the one standing right beside her the entire time. She was in so deep thought that she almost forgot about him.

"Yes, Romeo-kun?"

"Um…" he shuffled uncomfortably, as if unsure of what to say.

"Come join me here," Mavis told him, "There's more than enough space."

He still seemed unsure, "What if I fall?"

"You'll survive. You're a Fairy Tail mage."

That seemed to do it. Romeo climbed up and sat beside her, leaning on the palms of his hands. Mavis noted that he was admiring the view and decided to ask him.

"What did you want to tell me, Romeo-kun?"

"Oh, right," he said, "Um…I'm not sure how to say this…"

"?"

"I…just wanna say…thanks," he says quietly, "I mean…thank you."

Mavis smiled, "For what, young mage?"

Romeo repeats his statement louder, "Thank you…for saving my friends."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" she laid her hand on the teen's head, "You don't need to be so formal with me, Romeo-kun."

"But…you're the first master. You're the reason why we're all here." He tells her with a puzzled look.

"We are family," she says, "Family doesn't always need to be formal with each other."

"I guess you're right." Romeo replies.

The first master leaned back to look at the bright orange afternoon sky. "Tell me…who do you look up to the most, Romeo-kun?"

Macao's son turned to her, intrigued by her question, "That's easy. Natsu-nii," He stated without hesitation.

"Why is that so?"

"Because he's brave and uses cool fire magic! And he's friendly and fun too," says Romeo with a wide grin, "Oh, you should know this, First. Natsu-nii always protects the guild when we're in trouble!"

"I see…" Mavis smiled warmly, "You've chosen a good role model. Is he the reason why you came to thank me?"

Romeo scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward, "Um…yes…but also…because you brought everyone else back too…"

"Relax, Romeo-kun," says Mavis, "You're so stiff."

"Well, I don't want to disrespect you…" he says, "It's the same with Master. I think he wants you to see him worthy of being a Master of Fairy Tail."

Romeo watched as the First giggled. _Like beautiful chiming bells…_

"Oh, Makarov…" she sighed, "If only you knew…"

"Hmm…I think it's time to go back to the hotel. Dad's going to be angry if I get there late." Romeo said, remembering the countless times his father worried sick about him.

"That's expected," Mavis says, "Goodbye, Romeo-kun."

"Bye, First."

Romeo came off the ledge and headed towards the exit. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"_Thank you for keeping me company, Romeo-kun." _

He turned around to the spot where Mavis was sitting at, but she was already gone.

But she'd be back tomorrow.


	3. Could Have, Should Have

**You know what's odd? Out of the two past chapters, plus this one, all three of them seem to fit with this piece called 'Mikumari no Miko' from the Samurai 7 ost. Please listen to it.**

**This was inspired by chapter 273, the page where it shows Mystogan (Jellal) going off to fight while showing the ones who have already been defeated.**

**Sorry if anyone is OOC.**

**Chapter Summary: They could have. They should have. But sometimes things don't go the way they're supposed to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Could Have, Should Have<span>_

_Why? _

_Why did they have to attack her? _

_But…maybe it was for the best. She was the weakest of the five. If it was someone else, then the team would be at a disadvantage._

_She's weak, so it doesn't hurt their chances at winning the Games._

* * *

><p><em>She and I, we both lost. <em>

_We could have won, we could have beaten them._

_We could have at least gotten somewhere other than last, right?_

_I failed them._

_Aren't we supposed to be stronger than that?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Him<span> and Juvia…both were beaten in one blow._

_We both could have done better._

_No…Juvia could have done better. Juvia should not have let him get hurt._

_Juvia should not have been distracted._

_Maybe then, Juvia would have secured victory for her team. Or perhaps nobody would have laughed at him if she won._

_Juvia could have won. For both him and Juvia._

* * *

><p><em>She…beat me.<em>

_Everyone tells me I should have won._

_But is that really the truth?_

_Did I get stronger at all? Or am I still the one that drags everybody down?_

_I'm crying._

_It's just so bitter…_

* * *

><p>"That ain't true."<p>

"But…"

"Salamander believes in you. The others believe in you."

She stays quiet, waiting for something to convince her that she's not completely helpless.

"And you're a Dragon Slayer just like Salamander and I," he says, "So…I guess I'll believe in you too."

"…Thank you, Gajeel-san."

"Just get better soon, little girl."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

The teen leaning on the beam edge didn't respond.

The scarlet-haired woman made a sigh, "Please cheer up. It's not your fault..."

He stays silent.

"How do you think this makes us feel? You shouldn't be blaming yourself for this!"

Nothing. He wasn't even facing her.

"Answer me, Gray! What are you going to do now! I won't allow it if you give up!"

He finally responds with a hard tone, "That's not my intention."

"Then what exactly..."

"I'm going to make them pay."

* * *

><p>"Juvia…you can't stay like this," the white-haired woman tells the one sulking in a chair in the backroom, "It's not healthy."<p>

"Juvia let you all down…"

"No! You couldn't help it!"

"Juvia should have been stronger, Mira-san! Juvia should have _won!" _

Mirajane grabbed the Rain Woman's shoulders, "It doesn't matter if we lost now! We just have to get back at them later! Please, Juvia…"

Juvia stared at the floor with a cold gaze, "Juvia will not lose next time."

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's save the tears for when we win."<em>

Did he really still believe in her?

"_You were amazing! Thanks to you, we realized that we could fight in this world."_

How? How could he still say that right after her failure?

"_Zero points? That makes things interesting, right?"_

Where is he going with all of this?

"_We'll turn the tide now."_

He's so confident…maybe we _can_ win. There's still a chance, after all.

Just as it says in one of the books I've read…

Saying 'I could have' or 'I should have' will do nothing. That's in the past. Only by moving forward, is when you can achieve your goal.

_And this is only the beginning._


	4. Honor

**Wow…this is getting harder to write! :o And I'm running out of time too! The week goes by so fast!**

**This one's for you, Master!**

**Chapter Summary: We got something better than three points. Inspired by chapter 276.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Honor<span>_

* * *

><p>What was the point?<p>

This round's hopeless. Natsu and Gajeel can't possibly…

"_For our comrades…we'll show you."_

Show them…what will you show them, Natsu…?

Master Mavis was already somewhat disappointed in us. I don't want to fail her twice.

What will you say, child?

"_The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going!"_

That's right…they…the others kept our will alive for the past seven years.

"_And that's why we'll keep moving forward!"_

Yes…even in this humiliating state…

"_GOOOOOAAAL!"_

They can laugh at us all they want.

Sixth and seventh place wasn't so bad. It was better than last.

Of course, the audience would still look down on us, but-

"_I'm going to cheer for them! Fairy Tail…"_

What?

Wh-what's this?

_Clap clap clap_

Could it be?

They're clapping…for us…

Have we gotten our honor back?

I turned to look at Master Mavis.

The proud smile on her face was enough to reduce me to tears.

Three points wasn't all we got from that competition.

We got something even better.

_Thank you…Natsu. For getting us our pride and honor back._


	5. Fun

**Much has happened in the last few chapters…the mood has gone from depressing to happy! I love how Mirajane won in 279. Nothing stops our favourite barmaid! **

**Chapter Summary: This is how it's supposed to be.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fun<span>_

* * *

><p>"We're on our way, guys," Makarov announced, "With two wins under our belts, we won't hold back anymore!"<p>

"Umm…they weren't holding back in the first place, Master."

"You know what I mean, Happy! Nothing can stop us now!"

"But…there are some people after Lucy-san and-"

"We're still invincible!"

"Master…"

"Mirajane and Elfman have gotten us the big points!"

"Hey, what about me? !"

"Natsu, you got 2 points…"

"Yeah, but I started the winning streak!"

"As if, Salamander."

"Says the guy who got 1 point."

"DAMN YOU!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"H-hey! Gramps, don't steal my lines!"

Lucy turned to the white-haired girl standing at the bar, "Are you okay with this kind of celebration for your victory, Mira-san?"

"Absolutely," Mirajane replied, looking at the guild members fighting amongst themselves.

"SHUT IT, METAL-FREAK!"

"Watch out-!"

"Go, Natsu-nii!"

"HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"YOU'RE ALL CRAZY!"

"Juvia is on Gray-sama's side!"

"AGGGHH!"

"It's more fun this way, don't you think?" Mira smiled, "This is how Fairy Tail is supposed to be."


	6. Thoughts

**The mood has changed once more…with Milianna's hate for Jellal, Kagura's will to kill Jellal, Gray's newly-found (?) feelings for Juvia, Yukino's offer to Lucy…and more!**

**Has anyone noticed that scenes 'between the games' are canon? Most people didn't think that Mashima would show scenes in between each day of the Games. So, I, also thinking that he wouldn't, made this story. Guess I was wrong. At least none of **_**my**_** scenes are the same as the canon's. That would be kind of a waste…**

**And now a special chapter dedicated to ROGUE! Also…it's not known whether Frosh is a boy or girl, but I think I'm gonna go with guy.**

**Chapter Summary: Guilds were supposed to be fun! So why wasn't that the case for Sabertooth? !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Thoughts<span>_

* * *

><p>"Rogue…"<p>

I looked down at my frog-cat partner.

"Fro is weak too…will Fro disappear as well?"

I sighed. I had expected Frosh to say something like this. He had always been self-conscious of his rank in the guild, like if he was good enough or truly deserved something when it was given to him. Really, he shouldn't be worrying himself like this, but I guess you can't exactly help it when your Master kicks out at least one member each week.

"You won't disappear, Frosh," I gave him one of my encouraging smiles, "I'm with you, after all."

Fro gave me a little smile of his own with small tears in his eyes, "Yeah! Fro won't disappear!"

It was a while since I last smiled. After being forced to join Sabertooth, and after seeing how everyone was treated here, I lost reasons to smile. Even before all that, I didn't really smile in the first place. With the incident about my dragon father, and Sting as well…

_No._ Push down the memories. Now is _not _the time.

Sting and I (and of course Frosh and Lector) continued walking down the hall, not even bothering to say 'goodnight' when we reached our respective rooms.

* * *

><p>I walked over to my bed and laid a sleeping Frosh under the covers. I opened the window and leaned to stare at the bustling city of Crocus. Today had been a long day. No points had been earned for our team, Yukino had been kicked out…<p>

_Yukino…_

She was so kind…

"_Frosh-sama is so cute! Where did you get him?" Yukino held up my partner._

_Frosh smiled, "Rogue! She called me Frosh-sama! Fro-sama! Fro-sama!"_

"_I found him." I answered. I was proud of finding Frosh myself._

"_Amazing, Rogue-sama…"_

She didn't deserve to be kicked out.

"_Minerva-sama is really strong, isn't that right, Rogue?"_

"_Yes. She's one of the guild's top five."_

"_Wow…do you think she would be willing to teach me some things?"_

It wasn't even her fault!

"_Yukino…you are to take Minerva's spot for the Grand Magic Games."_

"_B-but…I'm…not as strong as Minerva-sama…"_

"_She is on a mission right now! You must secure victory in her place!"_

Damn it!

I smacked the window sill in frustration. If I was in front of others, I would have never have done this. But I was alone. I had learned as a child…guilds were supposed to be fun! So why wasn't that the case for Sabertooth? !

_Gemma… _a voice in my head told me.

...Our Master…had he really changed the guild that much? I saw how Fairy Tail's members cheered their own team on while the rest of the crowd boo-ed them. That's…friendship and loyalty, isn't it…?

Is that what _we're_ lacking?

My thoughts were interrupted by an explosion.

…An intruder? !

With that, I grabbed Frosh and ran as fast as I could to Sting's room.

_Now who in the world would attack us, the strongest guild? !_

* * *

><p><strong>I think we all know the answer to that. XD<strong>

**Review please! Thank you very much! (There's a brand new review button!)**

**~Miyuki**


	7. That's What Friends Do

**Inspired by chapter 283! I apologize that I wasn't able to submit this earlier, like when 284 was released. It would have fit better…**

**Honestly…didn't anyone find it odd that no one (I presume) knew about what Natsu did to Sabertooth? I would've expected a page of disbelief from the Fairy Tail members.**

**Chapter Summary: Nobody knew about Natsu returning to the lodging that night covered in scratches and bruises carrying a sleeping Happy. No one except a fellow Dragon Slayer.**

* * *

><p><em><span>That's What Friends Do<span>_

The Fire Dragon Slayer took slow, careful steps towards Honeybone in an attempt not to wake up his partner or to alert anyone from the inside.

"Natsu-san?"

The said mage froze in place. Why was somebody awake at this time?

"Natsu-san, what happened to you?"

"Oh, hey, Wendy…" he sighed in relief as he turned to face her. _It was only Wendy._ "Just a fight, that's all."

"You're covered in scratches…" she said in disbelief, "Who were you fighting?"

"Some nobodies, nothing to worry about," Natsu replied to the young girl, "Just don't tell the others about it."

Wendy looked him over, "Well…I'm still going to heal you, Natsu-san."

"Nah, it's fine! These kind of things are nothing!

"You need to be 100% during the tournament, right?"

He thought it over, "I guess you're right."

They walked inside to the empty lodge. Luckily, everyone was fast asleep_._

Wendy began disinfecting each mark on the older Dragon Slayer's body. It was true; his scratches were just scratches, nothing to worry about. It seemed that the only scratch enough to be called an injury would be a slash on his left arm, shown by half of his sleeve missing.

"Natsu-san…" the healer spoke after a while.

"Hm?"

"If you weren't fighting anyone important…" she whispered, "Why can't I tell the others?"

There was a long silence between the two.

Natsu finally sighs, "Okay, so maybe they were_ kinda _important…"

"Who?"

"I started a fight with Sabertooth."

"_What!"_

"Ssh!" he placed a hand on her mouth, "They can't know."

She removes his hand and speaks softer this time, "Why did you pick a fight with the strongest guild?"

"They took their nakama for granted. Made her strip, erase the guild mark, Kicked her out..." He said with rage and despise dripping from each word, "They even made her **_cry_**."

Wendy's eyes widened, "Wait…was that Yukino-san?"

Her fellow mage nodded solemnly.

"That's terrible…" she responded in disapproval while wrapping a thin bandage around his upper arm, "But we could get in trouble for this, can't we?"

"I made a deal with this dark-haired chick, and they're not gonna say anything."

Wendy nodded, "Okay. Although…I still think it's a good idea to tell everyone, Natsu-san…"

"Maybe after the Games…" Natsu says, "There's no need to make everyone worry."

The Sky Dragon Slayer stared at the pink-haired male in wonder. He didn't want to tell…because it would make everyone concerned.

'_Natsu-san always puts his friends before him…' _Wendy thought in awe.

"My lips are sealed, Natsu-san."

"Good. Thanks, Wendy," He replied, walking over to his bedside.

The blue-haired girl smiled,_ 'I'm so glad to be friends with this person…'_

"Uh, Wendy?"

"Yes?"

'_Natsu-san is the greatest friend I could ever have.'_

"Do you know how to sew?" he asked, sucking on his pricked thumb while holding a needle in his other hand, "My sleeve…"

Wendy giggled quietly, "I'll help you, Natsu-san."

'_It's the least I could do."_


	8. Reassurance

**I've seen many versions on what happened in 291 and 292. And here is mine. **

**Whoever knows the song, kudos to you! It's alright if you don't know it though.**

**Chapter Summary: Lucy is okay. What about Natsu? Implied NaLu.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Reassurance<span>_

I held Lucy close to my chest as I carried her to the sickbay. Gray let me carry her since he knows how much I care for her, and I'm glad he does. I need to do this.

I laid her down on the white medical bed and grabbed the nearest stool to sit right beside her.

'_Cause even the stars, they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

Immediately, Wendy and the Old Granny came over to treat her. They didn't even bother to try and shoo me out.

As Wendy began the healing process, her eyes hazelnut eyes opened and looked at me.

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

"I'm…sorry…"

"Don't be," I told her, "You have to rest first. We'll talk when you're better."

She obeyed, closing her eyes and letting Wendy pour her magic into her body. I could already see some of the big bruises starting to disappear.

I turned to Wendy with a worrisome look, "She'll be okay, right?"

"I'll make sure of it." She said, not looking away from the injured body.

I nodded and sighed in relief. I reached over to grab Lucy's hand.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

It was cold. I decided to transfer my body heat to her, to get her regular warmth back. It's weird that I think her body temperature's warm (I never think _anything _is warm), but then again, Lucy _is_ a weirdo.

Erza suddenly entered the room, "I've brought Lucy's clothes."

"Good," Wendy said firmly. And for a second, she really sounded like a real doctor. I guess she is one in a way.

_I'm giving you all my love_

_Still looking up_

"Natsu-san, we're gonna put on Lucy's clothes," she tells me, "Can you come back in a few minutes?"

For a second, I felt like opposing the idea of me leaving, but I forced myself out, remembering the times when Lucy told me to get out of her room so she could change.

As soon as I got outside, I saw the rest of the guild rushing towards me.

"Natsu-nii!" Romeo called out, "Is Lucy-nee okay?"

"Has Wendy begun treating her?" Levy asked.

"She's fine," I said, "They're changing her clothes."

_I won't give up on us_

_God knows we're tough enough_

There was a chorus of sighs of relief.

"Phew…I don't know what would've happened if we lost Lucy." Mira smiled sadly.

I know what would've happened. For one thing, Sabertooth would all be 10 feet in the ground by now.

"Natsu…" I looked down to see Happy tugging on my pant leg, "What about you? Will _you_ be okay?"

I took a deep breath and stared at the floor. The scenes of the battle-could you even call it a battle?-rushed through my head.

Minerva's senseless torture.

Lucy's helpless screams.

Sabertooth's laughs.

I actually wasn't sure. _Was_ I going to be okay?

"Natsu?" Lisanna's voice broke through my blank stare. I slowly turned to face the closed door of the infirmary.

And then I knew my answer.

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

"I'll be okay…" I finally answered after who-knows-how-long, "As long as I can avenge her."

There was a long silence.

"I _**will**_ be okay." I reassured them as I walked back into the sickbay.

I could feel the guild's unsure stares from behind my back. Even after I was out of sight, I heard what Gramps said.

For the first time in a little while, I made a small grin.

"_Believe in Natsu."_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up…_


	9. COMPLETE

**Hey guys…sorry to say this, but I'm deciding to end this fic here.**

**The latest chapter, **_**Chapter 8: Reassurance **_**is a good spot to end it off, at least for me.**

**It's just…the Grand Magic Games is almost over, and I can't seem to get anything else out of it. It's been fun writing this story. I just wish I could have done a little more with it.**

**Now, who do you think will win the GMG? Fairy Tail, who had been aiming for the top ever since, and is fighting for the safe return of Lucy…or Sabertooth, in which Sting is determined to get his Lector back, no matter what the cost? Or perhaps, you have another idea?**

**Well, anyhow…thank you all for reading this story. I really appreciate it. I really do.**

**Without further ado…**

_**Between The Games**_

**THE END.**


End file.
